Soulstorm/Canoness
} | page = Soulstorm/Canoness | name = Canoness | type = Commander | icon = Dow sm canoness icon.png | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry melee.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 1 | built = Adepta Sororitas Conv. | armor = commander | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 1500 | health_regen = 2 | morale = 500 | morale_regen = 12 | mass = 25 | speed = 16 | sight = 30 | keen = 0 | requisition = 200 | power = 40 | vehicle_cap = | time = 55 | description = Primary commander. Effective against infantry at range and in melee. Has support abilities and boosts morale when attached to squads. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} The Canoness is the primary commander unit for the Sisters of Battle in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description * Commander Unit (Primary). * Boosts morale and morale recovery when attached to squads. * Versatile hero that is effective at both ranged and melee attacks. * Has access to Acts of Faith: Purifying Light and Ascension. * Faithful. Generates a moderate amount of the Faith Resource while alive. * Effective against Infantry and Heavy Infantry. Strategy The overall leader of the Sisters of Battle, the Canoness commands the Ecclesiarchal forces of the Imperium. Her unwavering devotion to the cause boosts the morale of units she is attached to. She is a versatile combatant, skilled at both ranged and melee attacks. Finally, her boundless fanaticism marks her as a Faithful unit, providing the Faith resource while she remains in the battlefield. Canoness Selena Agna was charged with purging the Kaurava system of the alien, mutant, and heretic with cleansing fire in Soulstorm. The Canoness is a balanced hero, competent in melee and ranged combat with Acts of Faith to use as support. However, this balanced nature can make proper use of the Canoness difficult. Abilities alone do not justify the Canoness, but the Canoness lacks good melee accompaniment until Tier 3. In Tier 1 the Canoness' melee damage is necessary, and generally she can survive fine as a lone commander. Fielding Seraphim Squads or focusing Flamers to break the morale of enemies engaging her can help increase the survivability of the Canoness. The Inferno Pistol makes her one of the best shooting commanders in terms of damage in Tier 1, behind the Force Commander and Chaos Lord. In Tier 2 survival becomes much more difficult. Options include using the Canoness as a ranged unit, holding the Canoness back until several enemy units' morale is broken, or attaching her to a Celestian Squad. The last option is generally the best; the Celestian Squad is moderately capable in melee combat, and can drop back into a ranged anti-vehicle role if the Canoness takes too much damage. In Tier 3 and beyond the Canoness should always be attached to a Sister Repentia Squad. The Canoness' Purifying Light ability is great for decreasing damage done by the enemy. Before Flamers are available, Purifying Light can be used to give the Sisters of Battle a much needed edge. Later in the game it can render detector units near impotent while Death-Cult Assassins dispatch their targets. The Canoness' best ability is Ascension, though it has an exorbitant Faith cost. Summoned Avenging Angels are immune to damage, are effective against infantry and vehicles, and can be used to tie up enemy squads in melee. NOTE: The Canoness' Act of Faith: Ascension is her greatest ability. Although it has much better use than this, with her Avenging Angels, the Canoness certainly becomes the strongest commander when it comes to a commander duel, allowing her to mow down other enemy commander units with sheer ease when calling upon this ability and makes her the one of the best Commanders in the entire game, second only to the Chaos Lord and the Necron Lord for their Daemonic Ascension and Essence of the C'tan Gods respectively. Avenging Angels deal high damage to all armor types to use them as frequently as possible not only for offense but also for defense especially when facing the Imperial Guard's tough vehicles. Weapons Canoness is initially equipped with a Bolt Pistol and a Power Sword. She can acquire an Inferno Pistol and the Brazier of Holy Fire through upgrades at the Pristine Sanctuary. Bolt Pistol Default ranged weapon. Effective against Infantry, Medium Heavy Infantry and Low Daemons... yet very weak. |- | colspan="6" | ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |25 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3" |Nothing |} Power Sword Default melee weapon. Effective against Infantry (except Low), Heavy Infantry and more effective against Daemons. Hits can stop ennemy's movement on hit for a very short time. |- | colspan="6" | ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |1.5 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3" |Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5" |When struck, there is a 50% chance to disable the target's movement for 2 s. |} Inferno Pistol Acquired for 50 Requisition and 30 Power with the Inferno Pistol upgrade (which also benefits to the Confessor, Veteran Superior, Seraphim Veteran Superior, and Celestian Veteran Superior). Approximatively DOUBLES the ranged damages (but they remain lower than default melee damages). Effective against the same targets than the Bolt Pistol (Infantry, Medium Heavy Infantry and Low Daemons). |- | colspan="6" | ---- |- !Cost |See Wargear: Inferno Pistol !Range |25 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |See Wargear: Inferno Pistol !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3" |Wargear: Inferno Pistol |- !Notes | colspan="5" |Permanently replaces the Bolt Pistol when researched. This weapons has 40% accuracy when firing on the move. When hit, the target takes 3 damage every second for 3 s. |} Brazier of Holy Fire Acquired for 50 Requisition and 20 Power by the Power Weapons upgrade. Adds chances to block enemy's abilities for a very short time on hits and effectiveness on Light and Medium Vehicles, making the Canoness effective at melee against all targets except Low Infantry (builders), Air, Heavy Vehicles (Land Raider, Baneblade, Restored Monolith and Dais of Destruction) and buildings. On Tiers 2, this weapon's damages can be increased by 20% by buying the Master-crafted Weapons upgrade. |- | colspan="6" | ---- |- !Cost |See Wargear: Power Weapons !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |See Wargear: Power Weapons !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |1.5 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3" |Wargear: Power Weapons |- !Notes | colspan="5" |Permanently replaces the Power Sword when researched. When struck, the following effects may be triggered on the target: *25% chance to disable abilities for 3 s. *50% chance to disable movement for 2 s. *50% chance to disable combat abilities for 4 s. |} Abilities The two abilities of the Canoness require Faith, and are support abilities. Act of Faith: Purifying Light Requires 2 Holy Icons, as it costs 30% Faith (1.5 Faith bar parts) to use. Severely blinds enemies around the Canoness. Act of Faith: Ascension Requires Tiers 3 and the Act of Faith : Ascension upgrade (costs 100 Requisition and Power) at the Holy Reliquary. Then, requires 5 Holy Icons, as it takes 85% Faith (4.25 Faith bar parts) to use. Summons temporary, invincible, melee and powerful Avenging Angels. Researchable Upgrades Commander Veteran Upgrade Commander Hero Upgrade Martyr's Gift Research Act of Faith: Ascension Research Wargear: Blessed Ammunition Wargear: Inferno Pistol Wargear: Power Weapons Wargear: Master-Crafted Weapons Additional links Source : http://web.archive.org/web/20100810092157/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Canoness Canoness Category:Sisters of Battle